Point-of-purchase displays for the display and sale of goods is well known. These types of displays are often used due to their portability, efficient use of vertical display space, minimal in-store maintenance and strength. Typically, point-of-purchase displays are often constructed of corrugated components that include product display trays vertically oriented over one another as well as posts that support and separate the display trays.
One method of securing display posts to a display tray includes the use of folded corrugated tabs to assist in holding the posts in position. However, these corrugated tabs often fail to hold the posts firmly in position, which results in the posts becoming dislodged and falling over during the building process. Moreover, display posts often shift during transport to a particular location or during normal end-use, thereby weakening the display unit and possibly even leading to its collapse.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a tray plug that can be easily and quickly engaged and disengaged with a point-of-purchase display tray, while also providing the requisite structural stability to the display structure.